Prisoner of Mind
by Jaffa
Summary: Daniel is faced with a decision with Jack’s life in the balance.


Title: Prisoner of Mind  
Author: Jaffa  
E-mail: Jaffa@postmark.net   
Status: Done!  
Archive: You want it? Put it on your site!  
Category: Angst, drama, action/adventure   
Spoilers: Tok'ra, Need   
Season/Sequel Info: Sequel… Oh yeah, there's gonna be a sequel.   
Summary: Daniel is faced with a decision with Jack's life in the balance. Unfortunately it's a decision that will affect him for the rest of his life...  
  
Disclaimers: They are mine! I own them! j/k

Prisoner of Mind

By: Jaffa

"Take cover!" Colonel Jack O'Neill yelled as he dropped onto his stomach. An energy blast flew over head, missing him by mere inches. Jack cursed to himself and returned fire, setting his gun to automatic and spraying the tunnel in front of him with a hail of bullets.

The Colonel spared a glance to the right were the rest of his team was. They were also shooting bullet/Staff blasts at the oncoming attackers. Even Daniel, the normally peace oriented archaeologist was shooting with a grim look on his face. To O'Neill's left were the two other additions to the crew: Jacob/Selmac and Martouf/Lantesh. They were lending a hand with their two Zat guns.

Suddenly there was a lull in the enemy's return fire. The Goa'uld guards and foot solders had stopped fighting and were regrouping behind a turn in a tunnel. In a few seconds they would return to shoot some more.

"Fall back!" O'Neill roared. He and his team got up and ran in the other direction, looking for anything that might serve as a tactical advantage for them in the endless Tok'ra tunnels.

* This wasn't supposed to happen.* Jack thought as he ran. * This was supposed to be an easy, normal mission. But noooooo SG-1 couldn't get a break. Not one damn break.* 

He remembered vividly the second the mission went wrong. They were in a boring meeting with the Council of Tok'ra when they got word that some Goa'uld ships were coming their way. 

A few... Well more then a few of the Council got suspicious. Apparently they always thought it strange that when the Tur'ri came by for a visit the Goa'uld would too. Jack had turned on his famous Irish charm, he told them that it was just a strange coincidence. That's all, nothing to get their panties in a wad about. Somehow they got out of *that* little skirmish and they were allowed to help with the evacuation process. Again. 

But that went wrong too. There wasn't enough time to get everyone out. And somehow Jack and his team were volunteered to be the rear guard. They were to stall the attacking Goa'uld forces and give the Tok'ra needed time to get out. Jack would have been majority peeved... Well more peeved then usual, but Selmac/Jacob Carter and Lantesh/Martouf decided to stick it out with SG-1 also. Well at least a couple of people still trusted them.

Yippee.

So there they were, fighting for their lives and for the sake of hundreds. Again. God, Jack was getting way too old for this kind of crap. 

Another staff blast flew right over his head. Damn. The Goa'uld were getting close, way to close. It was time to make a stand and battle it out again. Jack motioned for his team and company to duck down a tunnel where three of the paths merged together. The plan was a incredibly simple one: To ambush the Goa'uld when they came by. Yes, it was pathetic but it was all the Colonel could come up with under the circumstances.

"Get ready boys and girls." He said under his breath as he checked his ammo. "This one's gonna be fun."

He heard the sound of approaching footsteps. They all did. The footsteps became louder and louder still.

"Holly Hannah." Jacob whispered, "Do they have a whole platoon?"

"Where going to find out." Jack said grimly as he tightened his grip on the gun, "On three. One. Two. THREE!" 

At that moment the first Jaffa reared his ugly head and was promptly shot down in a matter of seconds. Then the next one came and the next and the next. There were too many of them! As soon as one Jaffa was shot down at least two more took its place. SG-1 were being forced back, trying to avoid enemy fire and the chance of ricochet from there own bullets.

A staff blast came out of nowhere and grazed O'Neill's arm. The Colonel bit back an anguished cry and looked down at the wound. It wasn't good but he could still use the arm. Jack bit down hard and focused on shooting the next Jaffa. The unlucky target went down hard, firing his staff weapon as he collapsed.

The blast went wild, hitting the top of the already damaged tunnel ceiling. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. The tunnel rumbled and then started to collapse... Right on top of SG-1. 

Sam cried out a warning and they all dove for the scant safety of yet another tunnel. The sound of falling rocks and anguished cries of stricken Jaffa reached a level almost beyond tolerance before finally cresting and fading away.

Jack opened up his eyes, (He had no idea that he had them screwed shut until that moment) and looked around. Though the clearing dust he could see that the collapse had sealed the whole tunnel behind them in a wall of granite rock and dirt. As far as Jack could tell they were now in the far right tunnel. The middle tunnel was the one that had collapsed and the far-left tunnel held the Jaffa. Unfortunately it was also the far-left tunnel that led to the Stargate.

"Looks like we were cut a break, sir." Sam quipped, also looking around.

"O'Neill, I suggest that we vacate this tunnel immediately." Teal'c said solemnly in his deep voice, "The Jaffa will quickly find a path to this tunnel and to us."

"I concur." Selmac said.

"Okay," Jack looked around for Daniel. The young anthropologist had probably memorized the whole tunnel system and would in invaluable right now. But something was wrong. Daniel was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Jackson?" 

"He was right behind me, sir." Sam said, her blue eyes suddenly widened as she realized what had happened. "He must have not made it out of the collapse." 

"Martouf is also missing." Teal'c stated, pointing to the rock wall behind them. His expression was grim. 

No one could have made it out of there alive. 

****

2

****

Daniel Jackson woke up with a sneeze. He couldn't see a thing, his eyes were caked with dirt and falling dust. He blinked a few times to get the dirt out and to see what had happened. The last thing he knew the tunnel was collapsing on him....

Oh no. 

The others, where were the others?! Had the falling rocks smashed them? Was he the only one left alive?

"J'ck?" He called hesitantly, stopping to cough out the dust that had settled in his lungs. "Sam? Teal'c? Can anyone hear me?"

No answer, just the vague echoing of his own voice. Daniel clamped down hard on the panic that was beginning to bubble up within him. No, they had to have gotten out. He had to think positive, it was the only way to survive...

Daniel blinked away the rest of the dirt and made himself look around and assess the situation calmly. * What was it that Jack said? Oh yeah, a panicked person was a dead person. No matter how bad things got there could always be worse.*

Okay, so he would think though this one clearly. Daniel looked around: He appeared to be in the collapsed tunnel. A large wall of rocks and dirt separated him from the other two tunnels. He knew from the schematics that the tunnel which he was in only led to a dead end. That was bad. But there were some good points too. He was alive and there weren't any pieces of his friends scattered about. He was completely alone in the tunnel. That was good, there weren't any Jaffa to contend with.

Suddenly white hot flashes of pain surged though his right ankle. Daniel cried out and then covered his mouth, biting his own fingers in case anyone could hear him though the walls. After a few minutes the pain dissipated a little and he forced himself to sit up and look at the damage. A rock had landed on his ankle and as a result his foot was facing the wrong way. His foot was almost completely separated from his leg. Daniel felt nauseated just looking at it. He gagged and lay back down fighting the urge to throw up. 

Now was not the time. He had to get himself out of here.

A hysterical giggle burst from his lips. Get himself out of here? That's a laugh! There was no way he could stand up on his leg let alone move the tons of rock that separated him from his friends.

He was all alone on this one.

Daniel was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of... coughing? "Hello?" He called out hesitantly. "Is anyone there?" He was rewarded by the sound of more ragged coughing. Daniel carefully turned toward the sound. It seemed to be coming from within the rock wall. "Who's there?"

A rock loosened itself from the wall and fell away to reveal a blooded human hand. "Oh Gods." Daniel whispered, someone had gotten caught in the slide and still lived. "Hold on... I'm... I'm coming."

That was easier said then done. The rock that had crushed his ankle prevented the archeologist from moving the few feet to the wall very quickly. He ended up pulling himself along by inches at a time. It was hard going and Daniel was sweaty and exhausted by the time he got close enough to remove any of the rocks. 

Even that proved to be a difficult task. Daniel never pretended to know anything about geology but any idiot could tell that if he removed the wrong rock then the whole thing could very well come crashing down upon him. And he didn't even know who was on the other side of those rocks. It could be a Jaffa, just waiting to shoot him as soon as he got free.

At least that one fear was put to rest quickly. It only took a couple of rocks to uncover the head of the unlucky person.

"Martouf?" Daniel exclaimed in surprise.

The Tok'ra nodded painfully, "W-where are the others? ... Samantha..."

"I don't know. You're the only other person I've seen." Daniel quickly changed the subject, "See if you can help me get these rocks off of you." The process went a lot quicker with Martouf helping and soon Daniel helped the Tok'ra out of the hole.

"You are injured." Lantesh said with a twisted imitation of Martouf's voice.

Daniel grimaced and didn't look at his leg, not trusting himself to see the damage. "Yeah, I am. You don't look so good yourself." He looked directly at the blood stained tunic that the Tok'ra wore. Martouf was covered in bruises and scratches and was bleeding in places that Daniel couldn't even see. Not only that but Martouf's ribs were terribly uneven, signaling that a good many had been broken or even shattered. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know." Now it was back to Martouf. "Lantesh is having a... difficult time repairing the damage." He winced and went into a series of short, painful coughs. By the time he was done a trickle of blood was emanating from his mouth. "We must rest." 

"All right," Daniel replied with totally, totally fake hope in his voice. He knew that the Tok'ra were capable of healing their human hosts. The human side typically lived hundreds of years but Martouf's injuries were bad, really bad. Daniel was sure that if he didn't have Lantesh inside of him then he would have already died. "I'll just... dig I guess."

Martouf/Lantesh smiled and closed his eyes, falling into the Tok'ra equivalent of sleep.

****

3

****

"Daniel!" Jack yelled leaping over fallen rocks to get to the wall. "Daniel can you hear me?!" No answer. Jack felt the bile coming up in his throat. No, his friend couldn't be dead... Daniel had a hundred lives... He couldn't be dead...

"Colonel," Sam said as she walked up beside him. She had a stricken look on her face, "Colonel we have to... We have to leave them, sir."

"Carter are you nuts!?" Jack snapped, "We have to get them out of there."

"With all due respect, O'Neill." Teal'c said, "There is a great possibility that they are already dead."

Jack looked at Selmac/Jacob and saw that he was thinking the same thing. Well he didn't give a shit what they thought. He wasn't going to leave a member of his team, his best friend to die. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sounds of approaching footsteps. Pure dread seized up his heart and he suddenly knew that the others were right. They had to get out of here soon before they were captured. He would be no use to Daniel dead.

"Okay, let's get our happy asses back to the SGC." He said, pulling out his gun. "Lead the way, Jacob."

The remaining Tok'ra nodded and started down the passageway with SG-1 in tow. But they didn't get far for they soon met up with a team of Jaffa. In fact the two teams nearly crashed into each other on a turn.

The Jaffa were the first to recover and draw their staff weapons. "Drop your weapons." The leader snarled though his medal snake helmet.

"Death first!" Selmac yelled, holding up his Zat gun.

"Ah, the Tok'ra." The Jaffa leader said, "I will enjoy watching your death. Surrender too us!" None of the humans made any reaction except for cocking their guns.

"As Selmac said," Jack replied, "Death first." With that he fired a round into the group of Jaffa, hitting one in the leg.

"JAFFA KREE!" The leader yelled and the group surged forward, choosing to fight the humans in hand to hand combat. 

Jack picked a nearby target and punched him in the stomach as hard as he could, planning to stun the man and then bring him down. But nothing like that happened, the Jaffa wasn't fazed a bit. In fact he countered with a blow to Jack's jaw that sent the Colonel sprawling. The fight was just as bad for the others who were overwhelmed by the shear numbers and power of the Jaffa.

The fighting stopped when a voice cried out, "Surrender now or this one dies!" Jack looked up to see the lead Jaffa pointing his staff weapon at Jacob's head. He cursed to himself and gave the order, "Stand down." There wasn't any more options left and despite what he said earlier Jack wasn't really in the mood to die.

*****

5

*****

His head was pounding from dehydration. His knuckles were skinned raw from working away at the rock wall. His ankle had swelled up to twice its normal size and he had been forced to remove the rock from it.

Daniel was on his last nerve.

He had been working at this stupid wall of stupid rocks for how knows how long and there wasn't anything to even show for it! There were just too many, way to many for one man to do by himself. He hadn't even made a dent in the pile!

Daniel sighed to himself as he glanced over at Martouf/Lantesh. The Tok'ra had been getting paler and paler as he slept even though the bleeding had stopped. It didn't look good. 

Daniel wiped a band of sweat off of his brow and wondered how the others were doing. Surly they had gotten out of the way of the rock fall. They had to be on the other side, digging though to get Martouf and him.

Jack and the others wouldn't let him down. Daniel knew it in his heart. No matter what they wouldn't give up on him. Never. 

That is, if they survived the rock fall at all.

"Of course they did." He muttered. "They had too. Stop talking to yourself and get to work."

He was interrupted as Martouf's eyes flew open and he started coughing again. Daniel dragged himself over to the Tok'ra's side and helped the man sit up so he could breathe easier.

Martouf's eyes flashed white as Lantesh took over. "Has there been any change?" He asked with a twinge of desperate hope in his voice.

"No... No I'm afraid not." Daniel motioned over to the wall. "I've been digging but it hasn't done much good. Hang in there, the others will find us."

"If they are even alive."

Daniel felt punched in the stomach. He hadn't even really let himself dwell on that possibility. Hearing someone else say it, however was almost like making it a reality. His friends, the only people instead of Sha're who had ever cared about him, might be dead. They might be crushed under the tons of rock or worse, trapped in an air pocket, slowly suffocating to death...

"I have upset you." Lantesh said in his ever calm voice.

"No, I was just thinking that's all." 

"Oh... I..." Lantesh drifted off for a moment.

"Martouf?!" Daniel was becoming alarmed. "Martouf, Lantesh... are you all right?"

It was Martouf who spoke next, "I'm afraid not. I will die, the injures are too severe."  
Daniel didn't know what shocked him more. The calm way in which Martouf had announced his death or the fact that the Tok'ra really couldn't heal him. "I'm sorry. Is there anything that I can do?"

"No...Well yes there is, Daniel." Martouf painfully lifted up and arm and grabbed the younger man's shoulder. "I will die... But Lantesh doesn't have too."

Daniel recoiled from the man's touch. "What do you mean?"  
"A host, Daniel. You could make a new host for Lantesh."

****

6

****

"Ah, the famous Tui'ri" Apophis said as he gazed over the captives that his first prime brought on bored the ship. His gaze shifted from the humans to Jacob, "And a Tok'ra. What is your name, filth?"

Selmac lifted his host's chin up with pride, "Hear me, Apophis. The System Lords grow weaker by the day. The time is coming where the Tok'ra will rise up and overthrow you all-"

Apophis's face took on a mask of pure rage and he reached around and slapped the older man. "The Tok'ra scum are nothing compared to the System lords. NOTHING."

"Hey shit for brains," Jack interrupted, "You're pretty tough when you're picking on old men-"

Apophis whirled around and faced O'Neill. "We grow tired of you're insolence, Tui'ri"

" What's with the "we" stuff?! Haven't you ever heard of the word I for cry'n out loud?"

The Goa'uld's face twisted into something almost akin to a smile, "We like this one." He announced. "Send the others away to their cells and triple their guard."

"Sir?" Carter wondered.

"Go on Carter." Jack said, suddenly wishing that for once in his life he could keep his big mouth shut. But he had to draw Apophis away from the others... He was Black Ops trained after all and no matter what Snaky did he wasn't going to get a word out of him.

Not one word.

As soon as everyone but the Jaffa guard cleared out of the room Apophis started to speak again. "There are some things that we wish to know about your planet. We will get this information from you, Tui'ri one way or another. So we advice you to speak now and save you and yours from unnecessary pain."

"Me and mine." Jack repeated, lightly fingering the rope that bound his hands. "Well that does sound like a whole lot of fun and all but-"

He was interrupted as Apophis slipped on the ribbon device and passed the jewel in the middle over O'Neill's head. Jack felt his gaze being drawn upward to it like his eyes had a will of their own. Apophis smiled serenely, "You will tell us the secrets of your world. Or you will die."

Then he pressed the device on the human's forehead. Pain engulfed Jack's head and shot down his spine. It felt like his brain were literally being blown apart. He fell onto his knees and tried to gasp air but his lungs wouldn't work. They too, were paralyzed by the ribbon device. Jack could only watch and feel as he literally died within himself, as the ribbon device hemorrhaged his brain.

Abruptly Apophis curled his hand and shut off the device. Jack fell into a shuttering heap on the floor, loudly gasping for breath. He tried to move, to make some attempt at escape but his legs were like jelly, they wouldn't work. Jack cried out as Apophis grabbed his hair and forced him up into a kneeling position.

"We see that you are indeed strong." He credited, "Perhaps you would make a good Jaffa."

"Go to hell."

Apophis's eyes flashed white and he pulled out a strange looking device that blinked with red and yellow lights. Jack had no idea what it was but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like it. 

"We do not know of such a place." The Goa'uld said as he deftly clipped it onto Jack's temple. "But you will, Tui'ri. You will." Then he pressed a button to activate it and Jack was thrown into a world of pain that he never knew before.

****

7

***

"What?!" Daniel said, for a second forgetting about his ankle and twisting away, putting pressure on it. The archaeologist shrieked and clutched his leg, his face a mask of pain.

"I don't have much time left," Lantesh said in his clam way, "When I die what will happen? You'll try to dig out, but how much work can you possibly get done with a broken ankle and no food or water?"

"Jack and the others will find me... I can't live with something inside my head for the rest of my life. That's way too long term for me." Daniel replied, getting a handle on his pain.

Martouf took over, his voice was getting weaker, "It's not bad, Daniel." He said softly, "Lantesh becomes a part of you," He stopped for a moment to take another breath, "He would share your every mood, know and understand every difficult choice... You'd never be alone again..." 

Daniel felt at a loss of what to say. How could he make them understand how much he really didn't want to become a host? "A Goa'uld took my wife," he said bitterly, "I know that you're not Goa'uld, Lantesh but-"

"If you do not do this then you won't ever be able to see your wife again." Lantesh shot back, "You will die in here along with Martouf and I."

Now Daniel was getting angry, "I thought that you guys didn't force people to become hosts!" He yelled, "I thought that's what Tok'ra stood for!"

That made Martouf/Lantesh fall silent for a few moments, "You are right." Lantesh said solemnly, "My sincere apologies... I just got too emotional."

"It's okay," Daniel felt his anger mellowing out. They were dying in there, he would have gotten worked up too. There was a few minutes of total silence as the three people tried to figure out what to say to break this awkwardness between them. "So, do you have any other ideas to get out of here?" Daniel finally asked.

"None at all," Martouf said, "May I ask you a... a question?"

"Sure."

"What... What is it about becoming hosts that sickens you? Even from the beginning I noticed that the Tui'ri had a certain.... Aversion to the blending."

Daniel thought about that one for a moment, "I don't know." He admitted, "My guess is that it's because we've grown up in a country that puts emphasis on individuals rights and talents. Plus there's the biblical horror stories of people being possessed by evil sprits but," He paused for a moment, "As for me...It just gives me the willies."

"The... Willies?"

"Never mind." He wasn't sure how to explain the concept of 'the willies' without offending Lantesh. "What do you think will happen? You know, with the relations between Tok'ra and us?"

Lantesh took over and spoke, "The Council were very suspicious of you and your friends, Daniel. Even though you helped out them out in the evacuation process I'm afraid that they will terminate relations." He added, "Especially when they find out that I have died."

Daniel felt gone, hollowed out. All that they've worked for to establish and alliance between the Tok'ra and the SGC was a waste. Worse, he knew that the SGC had come to depend on the Tok'ra spies and visa versa. Cutting them apart now would almost certainly cripple them both. The Goa'uld, seeing an advantage over it's two greatest enemies, could swoop in and destroy the Tok'ra and enslave Earth. Daniel felt sick to his stomach again, even more nauseated then when he first saw his damaged foot.

"I can't let that happen..." He said, "Isn't there a way to stop this?"

"There is a way but you already know what it is." Martouf said, his skin had become so pale that it was nearly translucent. He didn't have very long now.

Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose and thought things over. He had to resurrect relations between the SGC and Tok'ra. But what he had to do was... Unthinkable.

* So don't think about it.* He thought to himself. * I don't have to do this. Martouf and Lantesh are just trying to guilt me into it.... I don't have too...* Yeah, he didn't have too. He could just watch Martouf and Lantesh die right here, right now. Then spend the rest of his numbered days digging out of this hell hole. Unless Jack and the others saved him... Then what? Then he could also watch as Earth was enslaved and destroyed...

"You know what you are asking me to do?" He asked, his voice shaking as he berated himself for even thinking about it.

"I am asking you to save both our worlds." Lantesh replied.

Daniel snorted, "Yeah and you're asking me to give up everything that I love, everything I have fought for."

"Daniel," Lantesh looked the younger man in the eye and smiled his shy smile, "Are you considering the blending, then?"

"I don't know," He stopped talking and looked at the rock wall. He had never hated anything more in his life. That wall closed off all of his options, all of hopes seemed to be buried beneath the rocks. 

Daniel never felt so alone in all of his life.

"I realize that this is a most difficult choice." Martouf cut in, "But please realize that it is the one you must make if you are too get out alive."

"And then what? What will I do after we get out of here? Go back to my life?"

Martouf smiled again, "That I cannot help you with because I won't be there. But Lantesh will..." He stopped to take in another breath. "The time grows near. You must make your decision now!"

"I'll do it." Daniel said it like he had announced his own death... In some ways he had. Hot pricks built up behind his eyelids and he pushed them away. He didn't have time for this, not now.

"You will?" Martouf asked like he couldn't believe it, "You really will?"

"Look, like you said, I don't have any choice."

Lantesh spoke up, "You know that blending is permanent."

"Yes... Can we just get this over with before I change my mind?" Daniel asked, his voice cracking, "Please?"

Martouf nodded painfully, "You are a brave man. Lay next to me."

Daniel nodded and slid his body up to Martouf's not really knowing what to expect. Inside he was telling himself to savor the last moments of freedom. They were going to be the last he would ever have. He turned his body to face the dying Tok'ra, "What do I do now?"

"Um," Martouf's pale face blushed a little, "You... uh... have to kiss me."  
"Wwwwhat?" Daniel blinked, was this some kind of a sick joke? "I am * not* doing that."

"Okay..." The Martouf paused to cough again, "Just open your mouth."

Now that was something that Daniel was willing to do. He opened his mouth and Martouf opened his. The white snake-looking creature named Lantesh slithered out and jumped it's foot long body into Daniel's mouth, entering his head by breaking the soft palette in the back of his throat.

****

8

****

"Charlie?" Jack called as he entered the front door of his house. "Where are you, kid? The game starts at five." There wasn't any answer so he walked to Charlie's bedroom. 'The kid is probably in there watching TV or something like that' Jack thought as he pushed open the door and froze.

Blood.

Charlie was lying face down on the rug, a puddle of bright red blood spreading out from the body. His right hand was curled around a gun. Jack's gun.

Jack couldn't move for a few seconds. His mind totally rejected what his eyes and heart were telling him. No.... No....

"NOOOO!" He screamed, finally getting his body to move. He practically fell next to his son and desperately felt for a pulse. There was none. Jack fell to sobbing, clutching the body of his dead son and rocking back and forth. His boy was dead and it was all his fault.

Suddenly he was yanked out of that reality and thrust into a completely new one. He was a hostage in an Iranian prison. He lived though four long months of starvation, torture and grief as his fellow soldiers and friends died around him. 

The next moment he was in another horrible part of his life, forced to watch as friends and family died... Forced to act as he went on terrifying missions and did things that he never spoke about to anyone else.

Finally he woke up, finding himself curled up into a ball on Apophis's floor. Jack didn't know how much time had passed, minutes and hours had lost their meaning a long time ago. All he knew was that he didn't want anymore pain... He had just lived though two lifetimes of it and he didn't think he could take any more... But he had too... For the sake of the others he had too.

A Jaffa guard noticed that the Colonel was becoming alert again and quickly called Apophis. The Goa'uld went over and stood over the human, "Are you ready to speak about your world?" He asked almost sweetly.

Jack closed his eyes and shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. The memories that the device on his temple dredged up were just too fresh. If he began to speak he wasn't sure if he could stop himself.

Apophis grew enraged, he dealt a hard kick to Jack's stomach. "YOU WILL SPEAK!" He screamed as he kicked again and again. Why was this Tui'ri so obstinate?! Apophis stopped kicking and motioned for the Jaffa guards to pull Jack to his feet. They did and the Colonel nearly lost his lunch on the floor.

"What is it that you want?" Apophis hissed, looking Jack in the eyes. "I could get you anything, woman, power, money..."

Despite his resolve not to talk to Ol Snaky, Jack found himself saying, "You could let me go for starters."

Apophis's eyes flashed a brilliant white. He grabbed for his knife in his robes, and with a movement so fast that Jack couldn't even throw up his arms, he plunged it into Jack's heart. 

The Colonel looked in shocked amazement at the knife embedded in his chest. He sank to his knees and then fell over, dead.

Apophis looked at the fallen human for a few moments before turning to his first prime. "Put him in the Sarcophagus and heal him. We are not done with this one yet."

****

9

****

The first sensation Daniel felt was the instinctive urge to gag as Lantesh literally burrowed though the back of his throat. But he held himself steady and it was over in less then a second. In less then a second he had lost his freedom as an individual... Forever. 

He felt the indescribable feeling of something becoming in touch with his mind. He felt Lantesh's presence almost as certainly as if he were standing right beside him. Suddenly he felt the control of his own body slip away. His right hand shot out and felt around Martouf's throat, looking for a pulse. Finding none his hand reached up and gently shut the human's blank, opened eyes.

Only Daniel never made any of these movements. Lantesh did.

Daniel felt his stomach muscles contact on a will of someone else and he sat up, looking at the damage of his ankle.

"Uh... What are you doing?" Daniel said out loud, his voice quivering a little. At least he had control of his voice. 

~~ If I am to heal you then it must be set correctly. ~~ Lantesh replied almost coldly.

"What? Oh no you are not going to-"

But it was too late. Lantesh bent Daniel's knee, took hold of the broken ankle and snapped it back into place with a sickening crunch. For a few seconds there was nothing, almost like his whole body was holding its breath for what was too come. Then the pain came and all other thoughts were washed away as Daniel began to scream. He was vaguely aware that Lantesh was screaming along with him but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

* What have I done? * Daniel wondered as he slipped into unconsciousness.

*** 

~~ Daniel? Daniel, you should wake up. ~~

Daniel came back to the land of the conscious not really sure what had happened. Had that been a huge nightmare? Maybe he was back in the SGC... Yeah, that was it. Maybe he had just fallen asleep and dreamed that he allowed himself to be infested.

~~ You are awake! There is work to be done. ~~

* Who was that? Who said that?* 

Suddenly Daniel remembered what had happened. It wasn't a dream at all it was the terrifying truth. He had allowed himself to be taken over, to be infested. Just like Sha're and Skarra...

~~ That is not really a fair comparison ~~ Lantesh said dryly, reading his thoughts.

The reality of the situation hit Daniel like a slap in the face. Oh God, he would never be able to be in control again... Never move his arms or legs... Never do anything for himself....

Daniel snapped. He had been though too much in the last few hours. Too much stress, pain and guilt combined to make him lose control.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He screamed, clawing at his head in the insane desire to tear his skull open and to rip the Tok'ra out. 

Suddenly his arms stopped moving and fell dead to his side as Lantesh took over. 

~~ Daniel CALM DOWN ~~ He yelled. ~~ Take a deep breath. You are going to be okay.~~

* No... Get out of me... Please...Please.*

~~ Listen to me, Daniel. I am not going to hurt you. ~~

* This can't be happening... This can't really be happening to me. You can't really be here...*

~~ This is happening and you have to deal with it. Look, I am going to release control now. Don't do anything to hurt yourself. Believe me it will only do more harm then good.~~

With that last remark, Lantesh "Stepped away" and Daniel once again had full use of his body. The young archeologist didn't do anything for a few moments, choosing instead to try to get a hold on his emotions. And he did hold it together, he pushed away all the fear and all the doubt that was welling up inside him and for the first time in his life he was completely in control of his own desires and mental state.

It lasted for almost ten seconds.

Then the dam that he had put up, broke open and all of his tangled thoughts and feelings spilled out. 

What had he done? Lantesh was in his head, actually living inside his head. He, Daniel Jackson had given up everything that he used to hold dear. Freedom, solitude... All of it gone. 

"Is... Is there anyway to reverse this?" But there wasn't an answer. Lantesh heard him to be sure but he didn't chose to answer his host. Host. That's all he was now... Just a transport machine. He was like some kind of a car, just a thing to use to get from point A to point B. He would live out his whole life being a taxi service for Lantesh. 

Daniel didn't know when he started to cry, he supposed he had been off an on since he woke up... And why shouldn't he? He, more then any other person he could think of at that moment had the right. It felt kind of good too, felt good to just to cry and rock back and forth and hope against hope that none of this ever happened. Perhaps if he thought hard enough about it then Lantesh would go away. Maybe. But not likely.

Suddenly he came to the conclusion that he had to get up, had to move around. He had to get to work. Yes, work was good. Work was safe. When one worked it was easier to forget life's little pains, forget all that had happened. Daniel sat himself up and realized for the first time that his ankle didn't hurt any longer.

~~ I healed it.~~ Lantesh offered.

"You did? How long was I out?"

~~ An hour at least.~~

An hour. He had been a host for a whole hour. It felt like a lifetime. 

Daniel shuttered and stood up, testing his ankle. It was as good as new. He then turned his attention to the rock wall on his left, careful to avoid looking at the still body of Martouf. He didn't know how Lantesh would react if he saw the body of his former... soul mate.

"Let's see what we can do about these rocks." He said, forcing himself to think about something, anything but what had been done. 

What he had let himself get talked into?

****

10

****

Sam paced back and forth in her cell, ignoring the worried glances from Teal'c and her father. She wanted to get out. This waiting without word from the Colonel or even Apophis was driving her up the wall.

Her mind drifted to the failed meeting with the Tok'ra, to the battle with the Jaffa and to the rock slide. Was there anything that she could have done differently? Had she failed in some insignificant little way? Was there anyway that she could have changed any of this?

* No, no and no.* Sam answered herself. Even if she did screw up... Which she didn't... Then there would be no way to change any of it now. She was stuck with what she had. Unfortunately what she had wasn't much.

Half the people that had entered the battle along with her were now missing. Martouf and Daniel in that damned slide and the Colonel... The Colonel had been gone for hours and Sam could only imagine what was being done to him. She felt a knot of guilt in her throat. If only she were able to do something....

"Caption Carter." Teal'c interrupted, "You have been pacing back and forth for many hours. I must insist that you rest."

"Okay, okay." She sat down on a nearby cot and nervously twiddled her thumbs for a few moments before getting up and pacing around the room again. 

She was going to go nuts in here.

****

11

****

Arm muscles straining, fingers grappling... Pull the rock lose. Toss it away. What number was that? Oh, one ninety eight. One hundred and ninety eight rocks so far.

Grab another one. Toss it. One Hundred and ninety-nine rocks. Grab that big one to the right. Toss it. Don't think about the size of it... How you shouldn't be able to lift that in the first place... Just toss it. 

Two hundred.

Keep going. Got to keep going, keep working. 

* Don't think about how you shouldn't even be standing in the first place, Daniel. How Lantesh healed your ankle... Don't think about the fact that your mind isn't your own mind anymore... Don't think about how you let yourself get talked into getting infested. 

Don't think about it. Don't. * 

Grab the rock. Toss it.

Grab the rock. Toss it.

Grab the rock. Toss it.

Two hundred and three.

* Two hundred and three and I haven't even broken a sweat. Amazing.*

* Wait... Don't even think about that either. Just grab the rock. Grab the rock and don't think about anything. Thinking could be dangerous... It could lead to other things. Like the alien living in your head... Or the fact that-*

* Don't think about it. *

Grab the rock. Toss it.

~~ Perhaps you should rest. ~~ Lantesh offered hopefully. ~~ I can take over for awhile. ~~

Daniel just shook his head silently and grabbed another rock. He didn't ever want to be out of control of his own body. He would work until he collapsed if he had too but he wanted to be in control the entire time. Daniel needed to get out of this tomb of horrors. He needed to see Jack, see Sam and Teal'c... Just be himself again. He wanted to be alone in his own mind and be alone in all of his decisions and thoughts...

* Don't think about it. *

Grab the rock. Toss it. 

Grab the rock. Toss it.

Grab the rock. Toss it.

Grab the rock-

~~ Don't do it! ~~ Lantesh suddenly cried, slipping in and taking control of Daniel's body and moving them back from the pile.

* WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!* Daniel raged, trying to take back control. But he couldn't. It was like there was a roadblock between his mind and his body, he could send the commands but they never got to his arms and legs. He was helpless and angry and could only watch as Lantesh focused his eyes, making him look at the rock he was about to pull.

~~ That rock is unstable. Pulling it could have brought the entire thing down on our head. ~~

* It's MY head! * He corrected, * Give me control back, Lantesh.*

~~ I was only trying to help. ~~

* I don't want or need your help.* Daniel growled, * Give me back control.*

But the Tok'ra ignored him just ignored him like he wasn't even there, like his host's opinion didn't matter. 

Secretly Lantesh had gotten pretty ticked at Daniel's negative thoughts. It wasn't how a host was supposed to act! A proper host should be grateful of the blending not regretful. Daniel needed to learn how to cope with the partnership and use the wonderful advantages. Why couldn't he see that a Tok'ra/human blending was a good thing? 

Lantesh moved toward the rock again and bent down to study it further. "I think." He said, using Daniel's mouth as a subtle message of power. "That if we pull this at just the right angle then it would leave us with enough time to get away."

* Are you even listening to me? I said that I want control back.* Daniel grated.

"Here goes nothing." Again the Tok'ra ignored him. With a deft jerk of his borrowed arms he pulled the rock and started running for his life. Behind him he heard a rumble as the remaining rocks fell. But that was okay, he could make it. He could make it. He- Suddenly Lantesh tripped over Martouf's body. He fell and hit the ground, hard.

Daniel saw the opportunity and seized control, rolling himself to the right and narrowly being smashed by a rock that had been flung out of the pile. Then, as quickly as it began, the rock slide was over with.

Daniel got up and dusted himself off. He was pissed. Very pissed. "Lantesh, I don't want you to EVER do that again!" He yelled out loud as well as mentally. "Don't ever take over without permission. Do you understand?!"

He didn't get a reply but he did sense that the Tok'ra was at least listening. Maybe that would be enough... Maybe. Daniel was a very intelligent person and he knew that Lantesh was more then capable of taking him over completely. He also knew that Lantesh was hiding something, he had felt it in the moment when he tripped his host body.

~~ You are correct.~~ The Tok'ra replied, ~~ I have not blended with you fully and as a result we are not as... connected as we should be.~~

Daniel felt a surge of hope, which he quickly tried to hide. Maybe there was a way to get Lantesh into a another host! "Why?"

~~ I still grieve deeply for Martouf. ~~

"Oh." Daniel understood. At least he thought that he did. Lantesh missed his former host and didn't want to really become connected with a new one just yet. He wanted to go though his grieving alone. 

Still, that didn't make what he did right.

Daniel went back to the rock pile and removed a few more lose rocks. Then he found what he had been hoping to find all day: A hole. There was a hole that went completely though the mound of rocks. Better yet, it was big enough for him to squeeze though.

~~ Get Martouf's zatnikitel. ~~ Lantesh interrupted, ~~We may need to use it. ~~

"Yeah, okay." He should have thought of that, he really should have. Still not looking directly at the corpse, Daniel grabbed the Zat gun from the man's belt. Lantesh briefly took control of his mouth and voice. "Good bye, my friend." He whispered before giving up control again.

*****

12

*****

Jack woke up with a start. Immediately he knew he should be dead. He remembered himself dying... Was it another trick by Apophis? Another sick ploy to get him to talk? If it was it was a weird one. But then, all Goa'uld pretty much qualified as weird.

His arms shot out and he felt around him. He was in a dark box. A coffin? No, that was impossible. * Think straight, O'Neill! Why would Apophis put you in a coffin? No... He was in something else. Something like a....Sarcophagus?! *

The realization hit him like a bolt of lightening. Apophis had killed him and put him into a freaking Sarcophagus! He wanted to torture him some more, to get some information out of him before killing him again. O'Neill felt sick... He didn't know how much more of that he could take without cracking. It wasn't the pain that got too him, not really. It was the memories... The memories of his life.

No damnit! He would give nothing! Nothing! That was the whole point of this stupid thing. The whole reason why he had gloated Apophis...

Suddenly the Sarcophagus opened up again and to Jack's horror he heard Apophis's voice. 

"You awaken from the healing sleep, Tui'ri. Are you ready to speak yet?"

Jack's response was to leap out of the Sarcophagus as soon as he could and sprint to safety. He took out one Jaffa guard with a deft punch to the face. But he only got a few dozen steps more before he was hit by a Zat blast and fell to the ground.

Apophis strode up to Jack and calmly watched him a moment before placing his foot on the Colonel's neck, cutting off his air supply. "You disappoint us," He said, "Perhaps some more persuasion will be needed."

Jack fought down a groan of despair. This thing wasn't over with yet.

The Colonel was pulled to his feet to stand once again before Apophis. The Goa'uld looked at him and smirked. "Come," He said gesturing for his guards to make Jack follow him. Apophis led him to the other side of the room and opened up a pair of golden doors.

Screams burst from the room and Apophis moved aside so Jack could see. It was Teal'c, he was suspended in some sort of a force field. The Jaffa was drenched in sweat, twitching as he screamed with each new breath.

"TEAL'C!" Jack cursed turning to Apophis, "Let him go!"

Apophis talked slowly as if he were addressing a child, "Are there are or are there not any remaining Tu'rui on the planet surface?"

"What? No!"

"So disappointing." Apophis lazily reached up and touched a panel on the wall and fresh screams broke out from Teal'c.

Jack looked vainly from his friend to Apophis to his friend again. "One... There's one." He finally said bitterly. He didn't mention the fact that the one, Daniel, was probably dead. And he didn't need to say anything about Martouf.

Apophis smiled and pressed another button and Teal'c vanished in midair. Jack gasped, a hologram! It was just a hologram! "You Sonofa-" He was stopped as Apophis waved the ribbon device over his head for a moment.

"Let us see what else you tell us."

*****

13

****

~~ There should be people along these tunnels. ~~ Lantesh murmured as he and Daniel walked though the Tok'ra passageways. ~~ Your friends or Jaffa guards or... Something.~~

" I know." Daniel agreed, beginning to worry about his friends some more. They weren't on the other side of the pile of rocks. In his mind it only left three scenarios. One: They had gotten killed in the slide... Daniel didn't even want to think about that. Two: They had gotten back to Earth but General Hammond denied a rescue mission. That didn't seem very likely. The third and worse scenario was that they had gotten captured. 

~~ You seem confident that your friends will come and find you. ~~ Lantesh remarked.

* They would and I would do the same for them.* He replied shortly, * You should know that from my memories.*

~~ I haven't had the time to go though your memories.~~ 

* Really? * Strangely enough, Daniel felt a little better about his situation. It meant that a part of him was still his to have and too hold. It was a part of him that hadn't been seen by another person... It felt good to know that he still had a part of him to himself.

Suddenly he caught the unmistakable sounds of a pair of steel tipped boots coming his way. Daniel quickly ducked into another side tunnel and listened more closely. It was just one person walking alone.

A quick plan formed in his mind. He could attack the Jaffa, steal its clothes and helmet and have free access to the gate... To home.

~~ Perhaps I should do this. ~~ Lantesh cut in. ~~ I am certain that I have had more experience in this field then you. ~~

But Daniel was too stubborn. He didn't need any help from Lantesh! He could do this himself... By himself and with out anyone else to mother him. * I can do it. * He snapped.

~~ Fine, suit yourself. ~~ Lantesh snapped back, ~~ Just trying to help out, you know.~~

Daniel waited for a few moments until he was sure that the Jaffa had come into firing range. Then, clutching the Zat gun in his hands, he jumped out and prepared to fire. But he had waited too long, the Jaffa was much too close to fire upon. Before Daniel could even blink he was punched in the face and fell down, hard. 

Daniel's eyes flashed a brilliant white as Lantesh took over. He kicked out with his foot, catching the Jaffa and knocking him to the ground. The Jaffa cried out for help but it was much too late as Lantesh moved his host to his feet and fired the weapon twice. Killing him.

~~ Was that a part of your brilliant plan, Daniel? ~~ Lantesh asked snidely as he stepped back from control.

Daniel just clenched his teeth and didn't say anything in response, choosing instead to go and remove the Jaffa's helmet and clothing. Once he was dressed he started down the tunnels.

* Gezz, I can't see a thing in this. * Daniel complained.

~~ For once I agree. This is just another example of Goa'uld hypocrisy. Who else would have thought to dress their warriors, their foot solders in these helmets? ~~

* Actually I can think of many examples of different cultures decorating their warriors. * He replied, switching into what Jack called, "His professor mode" * Many Amazon tribes in South America, for example pierce themselves in devotion to their Gods. *

~~ Really? ~~ Lantesh seemed surprised, ~~ And this is on your world? ~~

* Yes, not all religions were based around the Egyptian culture, Lantesh. * He would have said more but at that moment a broad cast came via his helmet.

"Too all Jaffa, this is your First Prime. Your God commands you to find a Tu'rui that may be hiding in the tunnel. If found your orders are to take him alive. I repeat: Take them alive. Out."

Daniel moaned. This was not good, not good at all. Apophis knew that he was here... Someone must have told him. As in his friends were captured... Oh God, they could be dead .. Sam and Teal'c and Jack...

~~ We don't know that for sure. ~~ Lantesh said grimly. ~~ But there's one way to find out.~~

* How? * Daniel was up for any suggestion.

~~ Simple, we are dressed as Jaffa. All we have to do is take the transport rings up to the ship and rescue our comrades .~~

* Oh yeah, simple. Why don't we just take off this helmet right now and announce who we-I really am?* Daniel winced at his own sarcastic words. He was hanging around Jack wayyyy too much. * Sorry. Okay, let's do it. What have we got to lose?*

*****

14

****

~~ Turn left. ~~ Lantesh instructed, ~~ Okay, good. Now turn right and follow this corridor. ~~

As it turned out, getting onto Apophis's ship was pathetically simple. No one even questioned them as Daniel and Lantesh transported up. Apparently it never crossed their minds that someone could be infiltrating aboard in disguise. Now the only thing left to do was too navigate the twisty, curvy corridors of the ship.

~~ Take another left and we should be there. ~~

Sure enough Daniel had come to a corridor with two Jaffa guards standing outside a thick steel door. Daniel strode up to the two guards like he owned the place, even though he was almost trembling with nervousness inside his suit. "Apophis has ordered me to take the prisoners to him." He said in the deepest, scariest voice that he could manage.

"Just you? Alone?" One of the guards asked, suspiciously eyeing him up and down.

"Are you saying that I am not capable of handling humans?" Daniel demanded. 

"Not at all, but-"

"Those are Apophis's orders and he expects them to be carried out! Would you like to question them yourself?!" He all but yelled. To his relief the guards hurriedly stepped aside and opened the door for him.

Daniel's breath caught in his throat. Sam, Teal'c and Jacob where there... And they were all alive and in one piece. He didn't think that he was ever going to see them again.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, stopping her endless pacing and turning to him.

"What?" Then Daniel realized what he looked like, "Oh," He took off the helmet, relieved to be free of the cumbersome thing. 

"Daniel?!" Sam gasped then broke into a grin. "How did you get here?" 

She started to give him a hug but was interrupted as her father strode up, "What of Martouf?" Selmac demanded. "Where is he?"

Daniel was taken aback. For a few seconds he had forgotten what had happened. All his past memories had been washed away in the few seconds as he saw his friends... Especially Sam. For some reason he felt his eyes lingering on the Caption for just a little bit longer then usual. Daniel suddenly felt Lantesh slip into control and try to respond.

* Lantesh don't! * He cried, * Don't say anything.... Please. *

~~ You have to tell them, Daniel. ~~

* I know... I know that I do but not now...I... Could you just stay silent for a few minutes? Just a few minutes is all I'm asking.* Daniel wasn't really sure what he was doing. He just wanted to hang on to some normalcy in his life, just for a few more moments. He wanted his friends to see him one last time for what he was... Not what he had become. But would Lantesh listen? Or would be just ignore his host has he did before?

To Daniel's surprise he felt Lantesh return control over to him. He could feel that the Tok'ra wasn't happy about his decision but he would abide by Daniel's wishes. 

"Daniel?" Sam asked, seeing her friend hesitate for a second.

"Martouf is dead." Daniel replied, "He... He died in the cave in." The others seemed shocked by the statement. Sam looked away, her bottom lip trembling, Jacob cursed loudly and Teal'c just looked sad. "Where's Jack?" Daniel finally asked, not bearing to see their grief any longer. He felt enough of it already from Lantesh.

"We do not know where O'Neill is," Teal'c stated, "We were separated in Apophis's quarters many hours ago."

"What?! We have to get him out of there!" Daniel reached down and slipped on his helmet in preparation for leaving.

"Yeah," Sam said, snapping out of her little funk. She would think of Martouf later. Not now. "Lead the way, Daniel."

~~ If you plan on continuing this then let me give you one piece of advice. ~~ Lantesh said as they all walked out.

* What is it? *

~~ Don't let any of them touch you, especially Selmec or Samantha. They'd know immediately that I am with you. ~~

* Great... Lantesh? *

~~ Yes? ~~

* Thanks *

***

15

***

Daniel felt a slow, boiling rage build up inside him as he and the others traveled up to where Apophis and Jack where. The rage was totally foreign too him, it was coming solely from Lantesh. Daniel had felt anger and absolute frustration before but nothing like what he was feeling now. 

This was pure hate. A hate against anything and everything Goa'uld that Lantesh had been nursing for hundreds of years. The more they traveled the ship the more rage Daniel felt. It was getting annoying.

* Mind if you tone it down a bit? * He snapped, * I'm trying to concentrate here. *

~~ Mind if you stop hiding behind lies and reveal what you are? ~~ Lantesh mimicked.

* I will... I will, not now though. *

But the Tok'ra was too pissed to let it go. He was pissed at his new host, pissed about being forced to remain silent and VERY pissed at the Goa'uld and the power that they had despite the efforts of him and his friends. ~~ I think you're afraid, Daniel. You are afraid of all that you have become, all the power you hold. ~~

* I don't really want to talk about this right now. *

~~ You are NOT Daniel Jackson any longer. You're a host! When will you realize that?! Your body is partly mine now. ~~ Lantesh stopped as he realized that he had gone way too far. ~~ Perhaps that's not what I meant. ~~ He amended.

* JUST SHUT UP, LANTESH! I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT SO JUST SHUT UP! *

"Daniel?" Sam asked under her breath. She was shocked when the young archeologist whirled around on her, his body tense as if for combat.

"What?!" He demanded.

"Is there any reason that we've stopped?" 

"Huh? Uhhh... No." Daniel blushed beneath his helmet. He had to pretend like he was a Jaffa leading his friends to Apophis's quarters but he had gotten side tracked. Daniel mentally shook himself and continued walking again, maintaining a wall of silence between himself and Lantesh.

It wasn't long before they started to hear screams, screams that sounded a lot like the Colonel. They immediately broke out into a run to try to close the gap.

"Wait!" Selmac said as they reached the golden doors. "We need a plan."

~~ We'll go in and tell Apophis that the other Tu'rui have been captured. He'll take some of his Jaffa with him and we can handle the rest in the room. ~~ Lantesh said quickly.

"I have one." Daniel said to his friends, "I'll go in and tell Apophis that some more Tu'rui have been found. He'll want to see for himself and he will take some Jaffa with him. You guys hide out here until he goes away and we all ambush the remaining guards."

"Daniel Jackson, that plan is exceedingly dangerous." Teal'c pointed out, "I am not at all certain that it would succeed."

Another piercing scream drifted from the room as if to emphasize the point. 

"We have to get him out of there!" Daniel pleaded, "Will you just trust me? It will work." He felt like scum saying that under the circumstances but he pushed the guilt away. He needed to get Jack out.

There was a moment of pointed silence until Sam finally nodded her head and directed the others to hide behind the stone columns. "Be careful, Daniel." She said in parting.

Daniel nodded, took a deep breath and opened the doors. What he found inside made him want to shoot something. Apophis was standing over Jack, laughing as the other man twisted around in apparent agony from the several knife and burn marks inflicted on him.

Apophis turned toward Daniel, his eyes glowing, "What?"

"Lord Apophis," Daniel said and Lantesh stepped in and kneeled his body to make it look even more authentic, "The rouge Tu'rui have been captured." He saw Jack's eyes widen in dismay and he sank down to the ground with a look of utter deafeat on his face.

* C'mon, Jack.* Daniel thought. * Hold on for just a few more minutes... Just a few more... *

Apophis grinned, "We will see him myself!" He announced before turning toward Jack, "Perhaps now you will have some more company." Then he called a few guards and walked out, leaving just two behind to guard O'Neill.

Daniel desperately wanted to do something, anything to comfort his friend but he didn't dare move a muscle in case any of the other Jaffa became suspicious. Thirty seconds passed before the golden doors opened and Daniel finally rounded on one of the guards, shooting with his staff weapon. The other guard reacted quickly and leveled his own weapon, preparing to fire. He was taken out by Teal'c.

Daniel threw off his helmet and went over to help the Colonel. "Jack? Jack can you hear me? Were gonna get you out of here."

Jack looked up, his brown eyes filled with pain, "Daniel?" He whispered, "Great timing." Suddenly his eyes rolled up into his head and he slumped forward, unconscious. 

Sam ran over and checked his pulse, "It's really weak," She said looking her commanding officer up and down. "These injuries are pretty severe...I don't think he's going to make it."

"The Sarcophagus." Teal'c immediately said, pointing to the golden box.

Jacob muttered a curse, "We don't have enough time, Apophis will be here any minute."

~~ He's right. ~~ Lantesh said. 

"It will only take a few minutes," Daniel grated as he unbound Jack. "Sam, help me with him."

Sam shot a look at her father then nodded sharply and grabbed Jack's legs. Together they maneuvered the older man into the Sarcophagus and activated it. "I just hope that he doesn't get addicted to it." Sam said under her breath.

"Not if he doesn't use it while he's healthy." Daniel replied offhandedly. 

Sam grunted and before Daniel could react she clapped her hand on his shoulder. Her blue eyes widened and the next second Daniel found himself looking down the barrel of her handgun.

"What are you doing, Sam?!" Jacob yelled.

"He's a Goa'uld. I felt it when I touched him." She said, backing away from Daniel with her gun still pointed. Within two seconds Teal'c and Jacob also had their weapons pointed. 

~~ Now look what you've done. ~~ Lantesh muttered, ~~ You have to tell them... Or shall I? ~~

"Who are you?" Selmac demanded.

Daniel couldn't respond. For once in his life he was completely and utterly tongue tied. He knew that he would have to tell his friends but now that the moment had arrived he couldn't think of one word to say.

Before he could respond he felt Lantesh take over. The Tok'ra flashed his host's eyes and replied, "Please... Put your weapons down."

"Who are you? How did you get in our friend?" Sam asked.

"Samantha... I am Lantesh."

"No you are not." Teal'c said, "You said yourself that Martouf is dead."

"He is," Lantesh lowered his eyes at the memory, "But I transferred into Daniel before he died."

"No," Sam shook her head, "Daniel would never let you do that."

* Give me control. * Daniel said and a moment later he was back in command of his own body. "There wasn't any choice. Look, I know this sounds really crazy, I'm not even sure of what's happening myself... But what's happened has happened and I can't change it." Even as he said those words Daniel realized that it was true. He couldn't change what had happened and even if he could he would be in worse shape then now. 

Sam stared at him for another moment before lowering her gun and gesturing for the others to do the same. "The Colonel isn't going to like this." She said cocking her head, "Daniel... You of all people." Sam shook her head, "How are you doing in there?"

"I'm fine," He said but Sam could tell by the look in his eyes that he was lying. Daniel was terrified and she couldn't blame him. 

Jacob stepped closer to the younger man and looked him up and down like he was seeing him for the first time. "And Lantesh, how are you adapting to your host?"

"I have adapted well to this host," Lantesh lied then winced as Daniel drudged up a complaint, "My apologies. Daniel does not enjoy being known as 'host'"

"Caption Carter!" Teal'c interrupted, "The Sarcophagus is opening." 

Sure enough the sections of the Goa'uld machine were coming apart to reveal a completely healed Jack. The Colonel in question opened his eyes and looked for a few seconds before sitting up. "Boy am I glad to see you guys again." He said, grinning. But any idiot could see the darkness that shadowed in his brown eyes, the result of what he had just endured.

"We have to go, Jack." Lantesh said tersely.

Jack did a double take at Daniel's voice but caught the warning look from Carter before he said anything. So instead he jumped out of the Sarcophagus and the team made their way out of Apophis's ship.

*****

Epilogue (16)

*****

"Have you seen Dr. Jackson around?" Jack asked as he stopped a passing airman. 

"Yes sir." The young man replied crisply, "He just asked me to bring some more coffee, sir."

"Oh really?" Jack fought the urge to roll his eyes, "There's no need to do that now. Is he in his lab?"

"Yes sir."

This time Jack did roll his eyes, "Scientists!" He dismissed the airman and started for the Labs. It seemed like Daniel would change after he had one of those things in his head. But noooooo. Not Danny. He was just too stubborn and pig headed to take care of himself and know when to stop working.

* I feel sorry for Lantesh.* Jack thought, * Being cooped up in there while Daniel poured over translations was enough to drive anyone insane.* But the Colonel had to privately admit that Daniel had changed somewhat since that fateful mission a few weeks ago. He had developed a battle sense and finally figured out how to use a gun...although Jack did almost miss the allergies and whatnot. But he supposed that he could always find something else about his friend to make fun of... 

And he did deserve to make fun of Daniel after the fight he had put up to keep Daniel on the SG-1 team and out of Mayborne's slimy little hands. Finally it was decided (Much to Jack's relief) that Daniel would in fact be allowed to stay on the team for a temporary trial to see if all went well. Jack was sure that everything would work out for the best. Yes, there was the creepy flashing eyes and voice changing but he had almost gotten used to that... Almost.

Finally the Colonel had reached Daniel's lab. He threw open the door without even bothering to knock and found Daniel sitting at his desk, studying some artifact.

"Daniel, do you even know what time it is?" Jack demanded.

The younger man looked at his watch and his face reflected a small amount of surprise, "Is that AM or PM?"

"C'mon, time to give it a break."

"No way, I'm at a critical part of the translation!"

"Sure..." Jack tired a different approach when Daniel didn't budge from his seat. "Lantesh, I'm ashamed of you! Aren't you supposed to be taking care of him?"

Daniel paused and looked down for a moment then looked up again, grinning. "Actually Jack, you have been talking to Lantesh. Tok'ra don't always do the voice change, you know."

"Oh for cry'n out loud!" Jack walked over and literally pulled Daniel out of his seat. "Get to sleep before I have to knock you out."

"Fine, fine!" He reached over and switched off the computer. 

Jack hid a smile, something's have changed a lot. But the important stuff would always stay the same.

The End? Not likely...

Questions? Comments? Death Threats? Well E-mail 'em to me!

Jaffa@postmark.net


End file.
